When the truth comes out
by JabeFan432
Summary: What will happen when JR falls for Babes plan but then finds out about the truth will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Chance**

**By: Kendall T.**

**Chapter 1**

JR lay on the couch with Lil Adam on his stomach playing with his blocks and singing the alphabet. JR slowly drifted off…

_JR stood in his tux next to Jamie and the priest as he watched the flower girl and all the bridesmaids walk by. And felt confusion as he saw Kendall walk by as a bridesmaid and not the bride._

_Then "Here comes the bride started playing and he looked forward, and saw a woman walking down the aisle with a beautiful silk white dress, Boca, and a very white vale that covered her face._

_When she got to the altor. The priest started the ceremony._

"_JR Chandler do you take your bride" The priest said not revealing who was under the vail. _

"_I do." JR said in confusion._

" _And do you take JR Chandler?" The pries said once again not revealing the bride._

"_I do." The bride said confidently._

"_By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said slowly shutting The Bible._

_JR slowly lifted the vale revealing the woman. JR was surprised and glad that the vale revealed Babe Carey Chandler as the bride and now his wife. _

"_JR, JR, JR, JR, JR, JR?" Babe said._

JR came out of dream mode to find Lil Adam still on his stomach and Babe shaking his arm saying "JR, JR" to wake him.

"What?" JR asked.

"You shouldn't just fall asleep with the baby on your lap he could fall and smash his head against the table." Babe said lifting the baby off of JR so he could sit up and sat him on her lap and started to play patty cake.

"What are you doing her the social worker isn't her yet." JR said and took their son back into his arms.

"Ok so I'm a little early. I rang the door bell and was surprised that Winifred didn't answer the door. I got worried that something might have happened to you or Lil A and were to busy to answer the door." Babe said standing up pouring a glass of wine.

"Me?" JR asked in astonishment.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want you to get hurt when your alone with Lil A with no one to take care of our son." Babe said.

"I'm fine, Lil A's fine so you can go on home and come back next week **_if_** the social worker comes or is on time." JR said.

"Fine I'll go. Bi little man." Babe said as she kissed little Adam on the forehead. "Bi." Babe said to JR as she grabbed her purse and started to storm off.

"Babe wait, I guess you can wait a little longer." JR said trying to hide the fact that he really wanted her to stay since his dream was making him feel a little different.

"Thank you." Babe said smiling and went over and played with Lil A's feet not picking him up because she assumed that JR would just grab him back.

JR handed little Adam to Babe and they played hide and seek on the floor. JR just stared at his ex and son. Realizing how much he missed his old family only little Adam not Bess. Suddenly a rush of guilt went threw him over all the terrible things that had happened over the past few years. The baby drowning, him drugging Babe, ruining the relationship between Babe and Jamie which he now knows had real love not what he thought it was.

Babe looked up from her son and saw JR staring at her with the guilt in his eyes. "Are you ok?" Babe asked.

"What do you care?"

"I don't care. You just looked a little puzzled."

"I'm just still a little shocked by the accident the other week. But I'm fine."

"It wasn't your fault, JR. It could have happened to anyone. Our little boy is fine. Look at him he's happy because he's got his grandparents and he has his parents and is surrounded by people who love him. He doesn't even remember what happened he's just sitting there playing with his blocks singing the alphabet." She explained as she put her hand on his arm.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what."

"One minute your ready to tear my head off. The next your trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault that our son nearly died and acting like I haven't done a million things to hurt you and same with you and then stroking my arm like that is going to make everything go away," he said as he jerked his arm away from hers.

"We both almost lost the most important thing in our life a few weeks ago. And I'm sorry that I don't want every waking moment that you are with lil A to filled with guilt. Believe it or not I don't want you to hate me. I know you do but when you see Lil A your probably going to see me I cant help that and you cant help that. So I don't want you to be filled with hatred when ever your around our son," Babe said slightly angry. "O and another thing," she was interrupted with JR as he pushed the coffee table out of the way and cupped her face in his hands.

"Have anything else to say?" he said smiling.

"Not at all." She answered smiling back.

JR moved forward and pulled her into a kiss. They were both interrupted by lil Adam walking up and wrapped his arms around both of there legs. Babe bent down and picked him up.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just needed something to shut you up," he said smiling.

"O really," she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't fall for it Babe," Jamie said in the entryway of the living room.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry I tend to leave lots of cliff hangers. Pleas Review and tell me if you want me to continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You know Jamie they do have those new things called doorbells. Why don't you go back outside and try it out and just see if we answer," JR said.

"JR's right, I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it," Babe said.

"What if I told you I love you and that I am going to give up all the money and want you back," Jamie said.

"Well let's see what would I do? Well I think that I would probably say that you take your money get out and go find Amanda, because this ship has sailed and it's never turning back around," Babe said.

"Fine, but you will regret this Babe." Jamie turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"Now that he's gone…" JR leaned forward for yet another kiss, but Babe pulled away.

"Was Jamie right? How am I sure that your not going to hurt me again?" Babe asked letting go and stepping away.

"When I hurt you I was living under Adam Chandler's roof. I realize I still live here but now with my mom and I am never around Adam anymore. We can be a family again. The four of us. You, me, Lil A and Dixie," JR said moving forward to her.

Babe stepped farther away. "No I have to think about this," Babe said as she started to walk away.

"Babe wait," JR said trying to stop her.

After Babe left JR picked up Lil Adam and sat with him on the couch.

"Don't worry little A. You will have your family back again… I hope," JR said to the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Babe got back to the Pine Cone she saw her mom was putting her make up on.

"Baby doll, what's wrong?" Crystal asked for she saw Babe's mascara running.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Babe said putting on a fake smile.

"I know when you bummed. You have the same look on your face when you and Jamie broke up,"

"I don't want to talk about Jamie,"

"O, so it's a Jamie thing,"

"Well if you call Jamie wrecking the best thing that could happen then yes I would call it a Jamie thing,"

Knock Knock

"Now who could that be?"

"I'll go check," Babe wiped her eyes so it wasn't obvious she was crying and answered the door.

Jamie was standing in the door way with roses.

"Can we talk?" Jamie asked and handed her flowers.

Babe took the flowers and threw them at him and slammed the door.

Knock Knock

"Go away Jamie," Babe yelled. "Mom, I don't want to talk about this can I just be alone for a while.

"Alright," Crystal took her purse and left the motel.

Knock Knock

"Ugh for the last time Jamie, I don't want to talk," Babe said as she went to the door to finally get rid of him.

She opened the door and saw JR standing there with a box of chocolates.

"What, no flowers?" Babe said smiling.

"Flowers say I'm sorry and chocolates say I love you," JR said handing her the back. "I see someone has been here before, someone sorry?" JR said smiling for he saw the petals on the ground.

"Jamie…and those petals would be the sign of me kicking him out," Babe said. "Thank you,"

"I thought that we should talk about what happened," JR said walking pass her and sat on the chair that Crystal was on before.

"Ok, why did you do that?" Babe asked as she shut the door.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me,"

"I don't know. Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, so we both kissed and have no idea why we did it," Babe said. She sat down on another chair and took a long deep breath and bent over and ran her fingers threw her hair.

There was a long awkward silence.

JR hesitated but finally said something. "I did it because… I love you,"

Babe looked up with a confused look on her face. "What,"

"I love you, and I will never hurt you ever again I swear. I understand if you don't feel the same way. It would be hard to forgive someone who has done the things that I have done. But I have. I will give you some time to think," JR got up to leave and started to walk away.

Babe quickly got up and went behind. JR assumed she was just going to shut the door so he continued walking. But that wasn't what Babe was doing. She grabbed his arm and turned him around and pulled him in to a kiss. Then she pulled out of it.

"I love you too," she said smiling with tears of joy in her eyes and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ring, Ring

Babe and JR were interrupted by the sound of JR's phone ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and saw Dixie's number go on the screen.

"Hello" answered JR.

"Hey, the social worker is here to give Babe her visitation hours. Is everything ok why are you not here," Dixie asked.

"Well you can inform the social worker that we are in no need of her services,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will be over there in a few, love you," JR hung up. "Come on lets go share the good news," JR took Babe's hand and walked out to his Mercedes and drove off.

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone right now, I mean you love me but your family how ever… well doesn't," Babe explained.

"All that matters to me is that I love you and you love me. I don't care what everyone else says. We are going to the mansion and tell everyone that visitation hours don't exist in the Chandler house and then we will go to Court and for now have joint custody of our son," JR continued driving and smiled at Babe and picked up her hand and kissed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JR and Babe stood outside the door ready to walk in. Babe was very nervous she held on to his hand tighter than ever.

"Ok, ready?" He asked smiling.

"No, not really," she smiled back.

"Its going to be ok. Ok, Deep breath and…" JR opened the door.

Babe never let go of his hand. JR walked in with Babe still clenched to his hand. Dixie, the social worker, and Adam sat patiently in the living room waiting for JR to come home.

"Hi mom," JR said as he put his are around Babe,"

"JR what are you doing here with Babe? An hour ago you hated her. Now you've got your arm around her. I don't understand," Dixie said confused.

"Babe and I decided to start over and forget all the things that we have done," JR explained.

"So Babe has told you everything?" Adam said in a scheming voice.

"Ya," JR said.

"Adam don't think that I have lied more. I have told JR everything," Babe said.

"Oh so I see she told you that her plan was to re-marry you expose that Dixie as a fraud then divorce you when your at your weakest and win sole custody of Little A. She told you all of that," Adam explained.

JR immediately let go of Babe and backed away, and everyone looked at Babe in confusion except for Adam who had his usual evil look on his face.

"What are you talking about that is such crap," Babe said with a worried look on her face.

"Crystal was drunk and spilled everything to me," Adam said.

Babe looked very worried she knew there was no talking out of it now. She rubbed her head with her hand and felt a little light headed.

"Ahhhhh…" Babe said as she fell sideways from a faint.

JR quickly caught her for just because he heard a terrible story about her which may not be true that didn't change his new feelings.


End file.
